NeoMillennium
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: The scouts have fallen and Bunny finds herself with the Yu-Gu-Oh! crew on a strange mission to save her friends. But no one is safe.
1. Shadow Battle

Yu-Gi-Oh!/Sailor Moon Crossover  
  
Neo-Millennium  
  
By: Gema J. Gall  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Sailor Moon. *Gema is suddenly surrounded by a lot of high priced attorneys* Um, gulp, my bad, I mean, I DON'T own them. *Attorneys walk closer* Help!  
  
"No! Sailor Mercury! Watch out!" cried Sailor Moon as she watched her friend get hit by the powerful light beam that had been meant for her.  
  
"We can't win! Run Sailor Moon!" warned Mercury as she faded. Sailor Moon could no longer sense her friend.  
  
"No, Mercury!" she cried.  
  
Around her the battle raged. It was awful.  
  
Earlier that day the inner scouts had sensed a disturbance in Tokyo Tower. They raced there only to find it in the hands of an enemy. This enemy was strange, though. It was no more than a shadow. It dissipated before their attacks could hit it, then reformed to strike them. The scouts were losing badly.  
  
It didn't help that the shadow had taken them to a land of darkness. The scouts were finding it had to fight here, but the shadow was only growing stronger.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" cried Mars. "It's all just an illusion!"  
  
"What?!" cried Jupiter.  
  
"We are just fighting a shadow! We need to find who the shadow belongs to if we are to win!" explained Mars.  
  
Just then the shadow reared up and wrapped itself around her.  
  
"Mars!" gasped the remaining inners.  
  
"Venus Love-Me....." started Venus.  
  
"No! You might hit Mars!" cried Sailor Moon, stopping the attack.  
  
"AAAAAGGHHHHHH!" screamed Mars as the shadow completely enveloped her. A second later the shadow reformed, revealing Mars was gone.  
  
"No! Not Mars too!" cried Sailor Moon.  
  
"We have to beat this thing!" yelled Jupiter.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" The shadow again disappeared before the attack hit.  
  
"No, like Mars said, find the body!" yelled Venus. She picked an area far ahead in the darkness. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" No luck. The darkness only got stronger.  
  
"We can't give up!" yelled Sailor Moon. "For Mars and Mercury! Moon Scepter Halation!" Her attack lit up the darkness, but the enemy kept coming.  
  
"Try it again!" encouraged Jupiter.  
  
"Moon Scepter Hala...." Sailor Moon began. But the shadow lashed out and grabbed Jupiter, holding her as a shield between it and Sailor Moon.  
  
"Jupiter! No!" gasped Venus.  
  
"Don't hesitate! Strike!" urged Jupiter.  
  
"I......I.... I can't" stammered Sailor Moon.  
  
"EEEKKKK!" shrieked Jupiter as the shadows swamped around her.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus looked around. They were completely alone.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" urged Venus.  
  
"But the others...." moaned Sailor Moon.  
  
The shadow came in for another attack. But scouts dived out of the way.  
  
"We can't win!" cried Venus.  
  
The shadows reformed and aimed for her. Venus dodged and jumped, but quickly she was surrounded and caught.  
  
"NO!" cried Sailor Moon.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Death Ribbon!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"Death Scream!"  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
New attacks rocked the entire area.  
  
"Uranus! Neptune! Saturn, Pluto!" gasped Sailor Moon.  
  
"I told them you were in trouble, Moon Mama, and they came," said Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
"Help!" cried Venus as she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"No!" cried the others.  
  
"What is happening?!" demanded Sailor Uranus.  
  
"I don't know," moaned Sailor Moon. "The shadows keep taking them! Raye said we need to find the body before we can even do damage!"  
  
"And where might that be?" contemplated Pluto. She focused for a moment then picked a spot in the darkness. "Chronos Typhoon!" Her attack went on into oblivion.  
  
"Let's go, Neptune," said Sailor Uranus as they dove into action, double- teaming the shadow enemy.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
There attacks were beautiful and deadly. But the shadow split to dodge them. Then it shot out many ribbons which grabbed the two scouts.  
  
"Ugh, what the?!" demanded Neptune.  
  
"Don't move!" urged Saturn as she raised her glaive. She sliced through the shadow and Neptune dropped to the ground.  
  
"Thanks, but what about Uranus?" asked Neptune.  
  
They looked over. Sailor Uranus had a pained look on her face before she disappeared in the darkness.  
  
"No!" cried Sailor Neptune.  
  
"Why is this happening?" moaned Sailor Moon.  
  
"Hang in there, we need to finish this," encouraged Chibi Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon stood up and nodded. They each drew power from their Imperium Silver Crystals.  
  
"Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache!" they screamed together.  
  
But again, like always, the shadow dissolved before the attack came close. Sailor Moon slid to the ground, exhausted.  
  
"We can't win like this," she moaned.  
  
"We may need to retreat," said Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Not without my friends," said Sailor Moon as she struggled to her feet.  
  
"Submarine Reflection!" yelled Sailor Neptune. The others followed suit.  
  
"Death Scream!"  
  
"Silence Wall!"  
  
"LOOK OUT!" warned Sailor Moon as the shadow dissipated again. The reformed behind Sailor Neptune and wrapped itself around her arms and legs.  
  
"Let me!" said Saturn as she raised her glaive. But as she did the shadow shot out more arms, ready to take her.  
  
"Get out of there!" warned Chibi Moon as she dove and tackled Saturn away from the enemy. In this time Sailor Neptune disappeared.  
  
"I was right! We need to leave before we are all taken!" said Pluto.  
  
"I can't just abandon my friends!" protested Sailor Moon.  
  
"We'll come back for them!" said Chibi Moon as she struggled to her feet with Saturn.  
  
The darkness again formed, this time like a wave on the ocean. It rose high, right behind Chibi Moon and Saturn.  
  
"Run! Get out of there!" warned Pluto and Sailor Moon.  
  
"What?" asked Chibi Moon as she looked behind her. She saw the wave ready to crash down on her.  
  
"Help!" they both cried as they clung to each other. Then the wave fell. As it smoothed out it was clear they were gone, too.  
  
"No, not again....." moaned Sailor Moon as she felt tears sliding down her cheek.  
  
"We're leave!" insisted Pluto as she grabbed Sailor Moon's wrist and started to pull her away.  
  
"But....But......" Sailor Moon protested feebly.  
  
Sailor Pluto quickly took her closer to the exit. The darkness charged at them with its full strength. It completely surrounded them.  
  
"It isn't going to end like this!" said Pluto as she pulled the distraught Sailor Moon behind her and posed for an attack.  
  
"Chronos Typhoon!" she yelled as she attacked. The darkness again moved easily from her attack. But that was exactly what she wanted.  
  
"Go!" urged Pluto as she pushed Sailor Moon through the gap.  
  
"But...."  
  
"GO!" yelled Sailor Pluto as the darkness closed in around her.  
  
Sailor Moon could only watch helpless as she disappeared too.  
  
"No...." whimpered Sailor Moon when she found herself completely alone. She took a few steps backwards as the darkness came after her. Then she tripped and fell, landing on her rear end.  
  
She watched as the darkness came closer to her. It didn't seem to matter, not without her friends.  
  
SWOOSH! A red rose landed in front of her, sending the shadows away for a moment.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" gasped Sailor Moon.  
  
"What are you doing meatball head?" he asked as he appeared beside her. "Get out of here!" With that he waved his hands together. A strange breeze picked up Sailor Moon and began to carry her away.  
  
"Darien!" gasped Sailor Moon as he was taken by the shadows. Sailor Moon tried to break free of his spell, but it was determined to carry her to safety.  
  
"No...." she sobbed. She picked up the last rose that he had thrown.  
  
She looked back. She was far from the shadows now. But, the shadows were not finished. It formed into a long line, like a fishing line. It whipped forward, right at her.  
  
"EEK!" she gasped as the thing reached her. She shifted right and the shadows missed her. But, it did manage to flick the Imperium Silver Crystal off of her.  
  
"No!" cried Sailor Moon as she felt her powers drain from her. She began to feel dizzy. She felt like she was falling backwards. And that was the last thing she remembered before she slipped into unconsciousness. 


	2. The Beach

AN/ I'll be using the Sailor Moon manga names and the Yu-Gi-Oh! American TV names, cause that's what I most familiar with in each series.  
  
AN2/ Shayla is my original character. To find out more about her read my Yu-Gi-Oh! fic Shayla's Story. She also appears in Shayla's Story; Season 2, Heart of the Cards, Ultimate Card Battle, Candle in the Darkness, and A Yu-Gi-Oh! Christmas Carol, all by me. E-100 Alpha has her in The Dragon Tamer, Digimon: Saga of the Divided Paladin, and Fellowship of Dragoon. LadyAkhana has her in Yugi No Yumi; King of Dreams. Thanks to all Shayla fans!  
  
AN3/ This takes place in the year 1999.  
  
AN4/ This symbol / means conversation between Yami and Yu-Gi.  
  
"This is the way to enjoy summer vacation!" chimed Joe as he stretched in the sunlight on the beach.  
  
"No school, no reports, no detentions," added Tristan as he kicked a beach ball.  
  
"And no psychopaths who are after the Millennial Puzzle," added Tea as she kicked the ball back and nailed Tristan in the stomach.  
  
"And you finally kept your promise to me," smiled Serenity Wheeler as she looked back at Joe with her newly healed eyes. "You took me back to the beach."  
  
"I've never known Joe not to keep a promise," said Yu-Gi as he walked over. "He may just be a little late some times."  
  
"Hey!" protested Joe.  
  
"Don't deny the truth," teased Tristan. "Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Tristan started off running.  
  
"No fair!" protested Joe. "You had a head start!" The raced into the ocean, sending water everywhere.  
  
"Boys....." muttered Mai as she appeared at the top of the beach.  
  
"You're finally ready?" asked Tea when she saw the other girl appear.  
  
"Yeah. I can see why you invited me. What sane girl would want to spend the day with all these guys?" replied Mai coolly as she spread her beach towel on the sand. And began to put on sun block.  
  
"Is Shayla going to make it?" asked Tea.  
  
"No, she has a date," replied Mai.  
  
"Really?! With who?" asked Tea.  
  
"Are you girls coming?" asked Serenity as she walked over.  
  
"Where?" asked Tea.  
  
"Into the water!"  
  
"Sure," agreed Tea as she stood up.  
  
"Not me," replied Mai. "I got to the beach for the sun, not the waves." She pulled out an issue of Vogue and made herself comfortable.  
  
"Tea, Serenity, wait for me!" exclaimed Yu-Gi as he ran up behind them, the Millennial Puzzle bouncing along his neck.  
  
Soon everyone, but Mai, was in the water having fun. They were splashing around, throwing the beach ball, and dunking each other.  
  
/Did you ever do anything like this before, Yami?/ asked Yu-Gi.  
  
/Not that I can remember,/ said Yami. /But that isn't saying much...... I am just glad to be a part of it with you./  
  
/So am I!/  
  
Some time later the slowly cooling winds forced them all out of the water. They all toweled off and walked back to where Mai was reclining.  
  
"That was so much fun," sighed Serenity as she hugged Joe. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem, little sis," he replied as he rubbed her hair.  
  
"I was great to be able to have fun without worrying about the Millennial Puzzle," agreed Yu-Gi.  
  
"Are you guys done acting like clowns?" asked Mai.  
  
"Woah! Mai!" gasped Joe, getting his first good look at her in a swimsuit.  
  
"You may look, but you can't touch," said Mai with a snap.  
  
"Boys......" muttered Tea.  
  
"Joe, you're being silly," scolded Serenity.  
  
"Now what?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"Let's head back to my place for pizza," suggested Tristan.  
  
"Sounds great!" agreed Joe.  
  
"Of course you'd be interested in any place where there's food," said Mai.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"She's right, you know," agreed Tristan.  
  
"I don't need you two double teaming me," retorted Joe.  
  
"Of course, one of us is already more than you can handle," said Mai, without missing a beat.  
  
"Hey!" protested Joe.  
  
"We should be going, it is getting cold," said Serenity.  
  
They all started to walk away, talking and laughing. But then Yu-Gi froze, as if something from far away was calling him.  
  
"You all right, Yug?" asked Joe.  
  
"I'll be with you in a moment," he yelled before turning and running down the beach.  
  
"That was weird," commented Mai.  
  
"We should follow him," suggested Tea as they took off.  
  
"What do we have to lose?" asked Tristan with a shrug as the rest of the group followed.  
  
Yu-Gi ran faster and faster down the beach, feeling like he was running out of time. Something was calling him and he could not refuse it.  
  
He stopped short when he cleared the sand dune. He looked down, surprised at what he saw.  
  
"What is it, Yug?" asked Joe as he came to a stop behind him. "Oh......" Joe saw what Yu-Gi was looking at.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tea as she tried to see over him.  
  
In front of them was an unconscious girl. Her school uniform looked worse for wear. Her blonde hair had been thrown all around her, but surprisingly it had managed to stay in two buns on the top of her head. She looked almost like she had been thrown down, judging from the groove in the sand that she was laying in. She seemed hurt. 


	3. New Allies

"Put her on the couch," said Tea as the group assembled in her apartment shortly afterwards.  
  
"Right," agreed Joe as he and Tristan set the unconscious Bunny on the couch.  
  
"What could have happened?" asked Mai.  
  
"You don't think she needs to go to the hospital?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I think the better question is who is she?" asked Joe.  
  
"I don't know, but she sure is cute," said Tristan.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"I still want to know what happened to her," said Mai.  
  
"Look at this," said Tea as she pulled a crumpled rose from the girl's hands. "Maybe she had a fight with her boyfriend."  
  
"If they fought like that.... I'd cream the kid!" exclaimed Joe, slamming one hand on an end table. "OW!" He started to dance in pain.  
  
"Ugh," Bunny moaned.  
  
"Quiet!" exclaimed Tristan. "She's waking up!"  
  
Ugh....." she moaned again. Then she came to and sat bolt upright. "Darien!"  
  
"The boyfriend?" asked Mai to Tea, but Tea just shrugged.  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
Bunny looked around, her head and heart hurting. "I don't think so..... Where am I? What happened? Where are my friends?"  
  
"Slow down," said Joe.  
  
"Yeah, his brain can't take so much stimulation," replied Mai.  
  
"It can too!"  
  
"I bet you can't even spell stimulation," she countered.  
  
"Um, that's Joe and Mai," said Yu-Gi, figuring introductions were best. "I'm Yu-Gi. This is Tea and then there's Tristan. And this is Joe's little sister Serenity."  
  
"That's close to my name," said Bunny. "I'm Serena, but all my friends call me Bunny." With that causing her to remember to the fight, she started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tristan.  
  
"It's my friends....." she sobbed, unable to say more.  
  
"Let her calm down," suggested Tea. The group backed up, giving Bunny spaced, pretending to be interested with the stuff in Tea's apartment.  
  
"Let's get some lemonade," suggested Serenity. "That might make her feel better."  
  
"OK, this way," said Tea as the two walked into the kitchenette.  
  
"Here," said Mai as she pulled a tissue out of her purse and handed it to Bunny.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she noisily blew her nose.  
  
"Do you want to tell us what happened?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
Bunny knew she couldn't tell them everything, so she paused for a moment, trying to work out a believable story. "I was with my friends. This.....thing attacked us. It took them away and there was nothing I could do to save them." She started cry again. "I even lost my little sister and boyfriend...... And it stole the brooch that my mom gave me." She was crying too hard to talk again.  
  
"Who did this!?" demanded Joe.  
  
"I don't know," she sobbed.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" asked Tristan.  
  
"No, I mean I don't know," she said.  
  
It was quiet for a few moments, save her sobs. The Yu-Gi-Oh! cast was giving her time to calm down.  
  
"Lemonade anyone?" asked Serenity as she walked in with Tea, each holding trays loaded with drinks.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll take one."  
  
"Me too." The drinks were quickly dispersed.  
  
"Can you tell us more?" asked Yu-Gi, once again turning his attention to Bunny.  
  
"I'm not sure of so much...." she stammered, drying her eyes. "My friends sacrificed themselves, so I could get away..... They held off that thing..... Oh, gosh, this is all my fault."  
  
"Don't blame yourself," said Tristan. "Whatever that 'thing' did, you can't blame yourself for."  
  
"But I let them all down," she said, quietly as she stared blankly at her lemonade cup.  
  
"Who's missing?" asked Yu-Gi. "I mean, shouldn't we tell the police or something?"  
  
"I..... I don't think that will help," stammered Bunny.  
  
"Why not?" asked Mai.  
  
"Because..... I don't think.... that thing was..... human," she stuttered, trying not to cry again.  
  
"How can it not be human?!" demanded Joe, but Bunny didn't answer.  
  
/Yami, does this have anything to do with the Millennial Items, or any kind of magic?/ asked Yu-Gi.  
  
/I'm not sure..... There is something different about this girl..... But I do not sense the presence of a Millennial Item./  
  
/I still think we should help her./  
  
/That, I agree./  
  
"What are the names of your friends?" repeated Serenity.  
  
"Well, there was my four closest friends; Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye," Bunny sighed, trying to keep her emotions out of this. "And my little sister, Rini. And Hotaru, but she is more Rini's friend than mine. Then there are my other friends. I really only just met them, but we are still really close; Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka. And Darien, my boyfriend." She had to choke back tears on the last one.  
  
"He gave you this rose?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yes!" exclaimed Bunny as she snatched it back. She held it as if it was something precious.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Serenity.  
  
"I....I.....I think I need to call home? Can I borrow your phone?" asked Bunny.  
  
"Sure, over in the corner," pointed Tea. Bunny walked over.  
  
"Do you think that is true? That.... ten of her friends were kidnapped?" asked Mai.  
  
"Well, it does seem a bit farfetched," agreed Joe.  
  
"But she is really upset," said Tristan, who glanced over at Bunny.  
  
"Maybe they just stood her up?" suggested Tea.  
  
"I think she is telling the truth," insisted Yu-Gi.  
  
"You know what? So do I?" agreed Serenity.  
  
On the phone....  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?"  
  
"Oh, hello Bunny," greeted Luna.  
  
"Luna! Thank goodness! Your just the one I wanted to talk too!"  
  
"Is it about the Sailor Scouts? None of our computers can track them."  
  
"I know! We fought an enemy, it was a shadow, and it took them all. It even took the Imperium Silver Crystal!"  
  
"This is serious...." muttered Luna.  
  
"Listen, get Artemis and come here now! I need your help more than anything!"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Um...." muttered Bunny. She turned her attention to the Yu-Gi-Oh! group. "Where am I? Um...... my house-sitter wants to know." Tea gave her the address.  
  
"Hear that?" asked Bunny.  
  
"Yeah, we'll come as soon as we can," said Luna as they hung up.  
  
Bunny leaned against the wall and sighed.  
  
"Did you find out what you wanted to know?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Yeah......"  
  
"Cheer up!" said Serenity.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we just decided to help you get your friends back!" added Joe.  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Tristan. "We'll protect you. And besides, we know the area pretty well, after that Battle City and everything."  
  
"Thanks!" exclaimed Bunny, even though she was nervous. She knew the situation. Would they be able to handle it? But she didn't want to be alone. And without the Imperium Crystal, she needed a lot of help.  
  
"You know, we should call Bakura," suggested Joe. "He could help."  
  
"Assuming he stays in control, if you know what I mean," replied Tristan.  
  
"Well, before we begin, I need to head back to my apartment," said Mai.  
  
"Why? To freshen up?" teased Joe.  
  
"No, I need to find Shayla. I know she'll help too," answered Mai, glaring Joe down. Serenity giggled at this.  
  
"Thanks," said Bunny, truly thankful about their efforts. But these teens dealing with that enemy was a completely different story.  
  
AN/ Wow! I really have energetic reviewers for this fic! Wow! And that's a good thing! Thank y'all for your positive support. That means quicker updates. Um.... stuff to know..... If y'all want to know about Shayla, read Shayla's Story, 'cause she is going to be getting involved her really soon. Second, I love suggestions, so don't hesitate. The pairing have been especially interesting. I'll probably use those in my other Yu-Gi- Oh!/Sailor Moon crossover, Candle in the Darkness. Namely, because this fic isn't going to have too much romance. But Candle in the Darkness will have a lot of romance. Is that OK with y'all? I think that's all for now. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	4. Truth

"You know you all didn't need to come with me," said Mai to Joe and Serenity as they headed back to her apartment. The others were at Tea's, helping Bunny cope. "I just need to pick up Shayla. She should be back by now."  
  
"Where did she go?" asked Serenity.  
  
"She had a date," said Mai with a wink.  
  
"Really? With who?" asked Joe.  
  
They had just rounded the corner of the hall that led to Mai's apartment. Shayla was outside of it. But she wasn't alone. Her date was with her. It appeared like they were trying to say their good-byes, although her date looked like he was trying to work up the nerve to kiss her.  
  
Shayla looked beautiful in a crimson red blouse with flared sleeves. She also wore a tan skirt with an intricate flower pattern embroidered on the side, which hid the slit well. Her usual backpack had been traded for a large purse, although the outline of the items she carried around inside was clearly visible. It was obvious Mai had helped put the outfit together. The only thing that wasn't her influence was the dark sunglasses Shayla always wore.  
  
Her date also looked handsome, wearing a pair of black slacks, a navy blue shirt, and a black tie. His intense blue eyes never left her face. But the biggest shock was that he was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"She.....he...... what....?!" stammered Joe, the most shocked.  
  
"Shhhhhh," cautioned Mai. "I want to see this." She proceeded to pull Joe and Serenity around the corner, then peaked her head around to spy.  
  
"Thanks for the great time, Seto," said Shayla, blushing slightly.  
  
"It was a pleasure to be with you," he replied. He got a look in his eyes like he was really trying to work up the courage to kiss her.  
  
"I guess it is good we can relax. Things are back to normal," said Shayla. "I hope nothing like that ever happens again."  
  
"How long have they been an item?!" demanded Joe, but Mai hushed him by clamping his mouth shut.  
  
"But there was some good from the chaos of Battle City," said Kaiba. "I realized I like you."  
  
"I guess that's good," said Shayla, smiling. "But it took a death threat from Marik for you to realize that..... That is something I never want to repeat."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you, always," said Kaiba as he put an arm around her.  
  
"I can't take this any more!" yelled Joe as he barged around the corner.  
  
"What is that dog doing here?" asked Kaiba, slightly angered. "I thought pets weren't allowed in the building."  
  
"Oh, hi Shayla," said Mai, with all of her natural confidence. "We were looking for you. Have fun?"  
  
"Oh, yes," answered Shayla, blushing slightly again.  
  
"Kaiba, you have a lot of nerve....." growled Joe.  
  
"Have you had your rabies shot yet?" snapped Kaiba. "Otherwise you might not want to go around biting people."  
  
"Joe, calm down," said Serenity when she noticed how mad he was getting.  
  
"You're his sister, right," said Kaiba as he walked over. "You might want to keep your brother on a tighter leash." He turned back to Shayla. "I'll call you later."  
  
"OK, bye," she waved as he entered the elevator.  
  
"He makes me so mad!" exclaimed Joe, blowing smoke.  
  
"That was rather rude......" commented Serenity.  
  
"It was also rude barging in on us like that," said Shayla, calmly.  
  
"But why was he saying all of that stuff about Joe?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Girl, your brother and Kaiba haven't gotten along since the day they met," answered Mai. "Their personalities...... they just can't seem to get along."  
  
"So, what is happening?" asked Shayla. "How was the beach?" Mai opened her apartment door and let them all in.  
  
"It was a blast!" chimed Serenity.  
  
"It was fun," agreed Mai. "But we found this girl there. She seemed hurt, and she was unconscious, so we took her to Tea's apartment."  
  
"Oh, my......" muttered Shayla, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, it was really bizarre," commented Joe. "She said this thing showed up and took her friends away. She didn't know what it was either. She claims there's ten people missing, but she doesn't want to go to the cops."  
  
"It seems to me like she isn't telling us everything," muttered Mai. "But we did volunteer to help her find her friends. That's why we came here. I know you'd want to help."  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Shayla. "I'll talk to her. Then, we'll find out if she's telling the truth." Shayla groped around the couch for her backpack. She found it and then began to put the items from her purse back into it.  
  
"You can do that?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Of course," smiled Shayla as she slipped her treasure, the gift from her late boyfriend Luther, into her backpack.  
  
"I guess we'd better get back then," said Joe with a shrug, but his normally happy demeanor seemed to have clouded over. He seemed very tense.  
  
"First I am changing out of this skirt," said Shayla as she stood up.  
  
"How long have you been dating him?!" asked Joe, as if he couldn't take it any more.  
  
"A little after Battle City ended," answered Shayla, casually as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Calm down," said Mai. "I think it's kind of sweet."  
  
"What does she see in him?" asked Joe.  
  
"That's a stupid question," commented Mai with a chuckle.  
  
"You know what I mean......" growled Joe.  
  
"Watch it, or you prove Kaiba right when he called you a dog," said Mai with another smile.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Wow!" commented Bakura, who was on the phone with Tea, who was explaining the situation and asking him for help. "Are you sure she's all right?"  
  
"Yeah, except she is really worried about her friends," answered Tea. "So do you think you can help us look for them?"  
  
"Sure!" agreed Bakura. "I'll be there as fast as I can. I just have to finish up a few things here."  
  
"Thanks, Bakura!" chimed Tea. "See you soon." She hung up.  
  
"What was that about?" asked the other person who was in the room with him. He had hair just as pale as Bakura's and had a Millennial Item as well. The he was Marik.  
  
"It appears those foolish mortals have stumbled on another one, who was injured," said Yami Bakura. "I wouldn't care about it, if it wasn't for the magic disturbance we are feeling. The times match. I think this girl has something to do with it."  
  
"A new form of magic, this could be very useful," commented Marik. "Yes, let's go investigate this. It may be useful to our plans."  
  
"Of course," smiled Yami Bakura.  
  
(AN/ It was actually Yami Marik speaking. I'm not 100% sure how Battle City ends *no spoilers* but here is the info on these two characters for this fic. Yami Bakura: he still controls Bakura, despite everyone else's efforts to change that. He is still trying to gain control of all the Millennial Items. He still has Pegasus's Millennial Eye. Yami Marik: was the one planning all the chaos in Battle City. Has erased the memories of Marik. The rest of the cast thought Yami Marik was defeated in the BC finals, but he still has control over Marik. He wants revenge for his defeat, and still seeks strong sources of magic. The two have teamed up to get their goals, but their own ambitions are more important than loyalty.)  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Don't worry so much," said Tea when she noticed Bunny staring blankly at the floor.  
  
"I wish I could relax," she sighed.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find them," said Yu-Gi. "Everyone is going to help. That is what we'd do for any of our friends."  
  
"Thanks......" said Bunny, but her mind was too busy trying to figure out the new enemy. She felt so helpless with her friends or the silver crystal.  
  
"How long do you think it will take for them to get here?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Mai doesn't live too far away," said Tea. "They be here fast, as soon as they find Shayla."  
  
"And Bakura?" asked Tristan.  
  
"He has to finish some stuff around the house he said, then he'll be over," answered Tea. There was a buzz.  
  
"That has to be Mai and Joe!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.  
  
"I'll let them in," said Tea as she hit the button which opened the outer doors of the apartment.  
  
"Their coming back," said Yu-Gi to Bunny. "Well start finding your friends, soon. Where do you think we should start looking?"  
  
"The beach," suggested Tristan. "That is where we found you."  
  
"Um..... yeah," agreed Bunny. "But.... um, we were planning on heading to Tokyo Tower later. Maybe there's something there that could help."  
  
"But if they got kidnapped, I don't think they'd get there," said Tristan as he opened a bag of potato chips. There was a knock at the apartment door. Tea opened it.  
  
"We're back," said Mai.  
  
"Miss us?" added Joe.  
  
"Tristan didn't eat all the food, did he?" asked Serenity as she took the potato chip bag from him.  
  
Then, through the open door of the apartment raced three streaks. One was white, one was black, and one was lilac.  
  
"What the?!" exclaimed Tea as the streaks jumped onto Bunny,  
  
"Luna! Artemis! Diana!" exclaimed Bunny. "You came!"  
  
"Meow!" answered the cats.  
  
"These are your cats?" asked Mai. "They were trying to get in the apartment building when we got here."  
  
"Well, um, Luna's mine, but Artemis is Mina's. And Diana belongs to my little sister," answered Bunny.  
  
"How did they find you here?" asked Tristan. Bunny shrugged.  
  
"Smart cats," commented Joe.  
  
"Oh, let me introduce Shayla," said Tea when she noticed the girl standing by the door still.  
  
"Hi," said Shayla, waving. She set her walking stick in the corner before stumbling to an open chair.  
  
"You're blind?" asked Bunny, surprised.  
  
"Yeah," admitted Shayla, her fingers lightly brushing her dark sunglasses.  
  
"This is Serena," said Mai, continuing the introductions. "But she goes by her nickname, Bunny."  
  
"Nice to meet you," replied Shayla, casually. She set her backpack by her feet and sank deeper into the chair. Tea nudged her, and Shayla got the idea. "I heard some of what happened from Mai. But I don't really understand. Can you tell me?"  
  
"Sure," said Bunny. "I was out with my friends, two of which were my boyfriend and little sister...."  
  
"True so far, the scales only quivered a bit," thought Shayla.  
  
"This...... thing, attacked us, I don't know what it was," continued Bunny. "It was some kind of shadow...."  
  
"Weird, but also true," thought Shayla, somewhat surprised. The scales hadn't moved an inch. Shayla shifted her left leg closer to them, just to be sure.  
  
"It....it was awful," stammered Bunny, who was now getting to the hard part of the story. "It sort of formed around my friends.... and then, it vanished, taking them with it. The stood in the way, so I could escape." Tears slowly started to fall down her face.  
  
"Still true," Shayla thought as she noticed her scales hadn't budged. "But I do get the impression she isn't telling us everything."  
  
"In the end, it reached out for me," said Bunny as she finished her story. "It couldn't reach me, but it grabbed the brooch my mom gave me. That brooch is very important to me...." She started to cry. The cats began to snuggle close to her, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I believe you, though that in itself may seem hard to believe," said Shayla, which was the cue to anyone who knew about the scales that Bunny was telling the truth.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about it?" asked Joe.  
  
"Well, we were thinking of heading back to the beach," said Tristan. "To look for clues and the like."  
  
"Purrrrrr," said Luna, trying to find a way to talk to Bunny without the others knowing she could talk.  
  
"You know," said Bunny, "when you are really close to your friends, you can just kind of..... feel them. That is what I can do. I think we may be able to find them, if you let me follow my heart."  
  
"I know exactly what you are talking about!" chimed Yu-Gi. "That is the same way I feel about my friends. No matter how tough it gets, no matter what we go through, we will always be together, because we are bonded together by friendship."  
  
"He's right!" agreed Tristan. "And we've gone through some crap, too......"  
  
"So let's get started!" chimed Joe, eager to begin.  
  
"OK!" agreed the rest. They all began to assemble their things.  
  
Shayla sighed. "I have a feeling magic is involved in this somehow...... What have we gotten ourselves into this time?"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
AN/ To you who asked if Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh! took place in different dimensions. In this fic they don't. But why the Sailor Scouts fight evil, Yu-Gi-Oh! has it tournaments. Namely, they're too busy with their own anime to really follow along the events of the others. And, no, the Yu-Gi- Oh! cast didn't hear the phone conversation between Luna and Bunny. They only heard Bunny's end of it. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	5. The Hunt Is On

"Are you sure this is a good place to start?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"Yes," answered Bunny.  
  
The group was heading towards the subway system that would take them into Tokyo. Joe had loudly complained that this was a waste of time, that they should head back to the beach. But Bunny insisted she could sense her friends from somewhere in the city.  
  
There was enough of the who could drive for them to carpool over, so they were walking. Bunny was in front, with  
  
"Yes," answered Bunny.  
  
The group was heading towards the subway system that would take them into Tokyo. Joe had loudly complained that this was a waste of time, that they should head back to the beach. But Bunny insisted she could sense her friends from somewhere in the city.  
  
There was enough of the who could drive for them to carpool over, so they were walking. Bunny was in front, with Yu-Gi and Tristan to show her the way. Joe was next, muttering stuff occasionally, but no one but his sister Serenity was close enough to hear him. Mai and Tea were with Shayla in the back, pressing her for details about her date. Luna, Artemis, and Diana flitted between everyone's feet, catching fragments of conversations.  
  
"I just can't believe anyone would do something so cruel," said Yu-Gi. "You must feel awful."  
  
"I do...." agreed Bunny.  
  
"Thanks for trying to cheer her up," whispered Joe to Yu-Gi, but he was ignored.  
  
"Who would want to do something like this to you?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I wish I knew...." muttered Bunny.  
  
"I can imagine how hard it is," sighed Yu-Gi. "A man named Marik did the same thing to me."  
  
"He did what?" asked Bunny, interested. Listening to someone else helped take her mind off of the problem.  
  
"He brainwashed Tea and Joe and used them against me," said Yu-Gi, as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"How did you get them back?" asked Bunny, eagerly.  
  
"It was hard, but I managed to reach them through the friendship that we share."  
  
"But.... what happened to Marik?"  
  
"The lowlife disappeared after Battle City," said Joe. "I guess we crushed his pride or something, because he hasn't shown his face since."  
  
"I hope things work out that well this time......." muttered Bunny.  
  
"Don't worry, they will," said Tristan.  
  
"Your friendship with them will pull you through this. That is what got me through most of the hard times lately," said Yu-Gi.  
  
"Thanks," replied Bunny with a thin smile. "I really appreciate all you guys are doing to help me."  
  
"Well, we've arrived," announced Tristan as an entrance to the subway loomed in front of them.  
  
"Stay close together," warned Tea from the back. "We don't want to get separated."  
  
"We'll be fine," said Serenity as she slid her hand into her brother's.  
  
"Yeah! Just follow me!" exclaimed Joe.  
  
"Follow the big-mouthed blond, hard," muttered Mai. Shayla giggled.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Joe.  
  
"Don't worry," replied Shayla. "No canine comments were involved."  
  
"Very funny....." muttered Joe.  
  
"This way!" exclaimed Bunny. "We want to head for downtown Tokyo."  
  
They made it to their platform after being bumped and trample countless times. Tristan nearly got lost once, and Mai got distracted by someone selling watches. They barely made it on their train as the doors shut behind them.  
  
"That was close," muttered Joe.  
  
"Is everyone here?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long will this take?" asked Serenity.  
  
"Not too long," replied Bunny.  
  
She sat down in an open seat. Diana hopped in her lap and Luna climbed onto her shoulder. The others couldn't hear it, but Luna was whispering cautions to her the entire time. They broke into small groups and quiet conversations as the train took them into the heart of Tokyo.  
  
"I wish we could stay here and do some sight-seeing," commented Joe.  
  
"I'd love that," agreed Serenity.  
  
"Then I'll take you, when this mess is cleaned up," said Joe.  
  
"You will!" exclaimed Serenity.  
  
"Now where?" asked Yu-Gi to Bunny as they gathered on the platform.  
  
"Let me think....." muttered Bunny. She tried with her heart to reach her friends.  
  
"Does anyone else....." started Shayla, but she trailed off.  
  
"Does anyone else what?" asked Mai.  
  
"......Feel that?" she asked at length, putting her arms around herself as if trying to ward off a chill.  
  
"It is a little drafty," said Tea.  
  
"Maybe another train is coming," suggested Tristan.  
  
"It's not that....." muttered Shayla. Her exposure to magic combined with her lack of sight had given her an acute sense to magic being used in the area.  
  
"I don't understand," said Serenity. Joe and Yu-Gi were busy with Bunny. Artemis had wondered over out of curiosity.  
  
"..... Everyone, get down!" warned Shayla. They looked at her, puzzled, for a moment. Then the earth beneath them buckled, sending them all to the ground. They ducked and covered while the world around them tossed and turned.  
  
"What's happening!?" yelled Joe.  
  
"An earthquake!" cried Tea.  
  
"This isn't normal," thought Bunny.  
  
CCRRRRIIIPPP! There was a tremendous sound like rocks splitting. The floor of the platform crumbled into gravel.  
  
"AAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they were dropped to the next level down. 


	6. Underground

"Where are we?" asked Joe as the group stood up and dusted themselves off.  
  
"Underground, somewhere," answered Mai.  
  
They were in a stone cavern. A large hole was in the ceiling overhead, where they had fallen. A few sparking wires showed that that was where the subway was. Logically, they were far underneath everything that resembled the city above.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Tristan.  
  
"Well, we can't climb out," observed Yu-Gi as he eyed the steep slopes of the walls.  
  
"We can always call for help," suggested Téa as she held up her new cell phone.  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Joe. "But, who should we call?"  
  
"One minute..." muttered Bunny, who had had a dreamy look in her eyes since she had come around.  
  
"What is it?" asked Yu-Gi.  
  
"It... I think we should keep walking," stammered Bunny.  
  
"Walk where?" asked Joe, skeptically.  
  
"There," said Bunny as she pointed in the direct the three cats were heading. In a particularly shadowy part of the cavern there was what look like a pathway.  
  
"I still think we should call for help," said Shayla.  
  
"Who should we call?" asked Mai.  
  
"Bunny! Where are you going?" called Yu-Gi as she started down the far path. "Wait for us!"  
  
The group, cats included, had to jog to catch up with Bunny. She had slowly started to pick up her pace. Soon she was running, looking very similar to her morning run to school.  
  
"Wait up!" they called as they tried to catch up to her.  
  
"What has gotten into her?" asked Joe.  
  
"I wish I knew," answered Téa.  
  
The corridor slowly got darker and darker, but still Bunny raced on. The only light to guide them came from a speck at the end. It slowly got brighter and brighter as they got closer. An curved arch of a door outlined the light.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Tristan as they got closer.  
  
As they stepped into the light, a new chamber revealed itself to them. This one did not look like the one they had left. Where as that one had rough, steep walls, this one was smooth and grey, shaped like a dome. It was completely bare save a crystalline platform in the middle. Lying on this table, completely still, was Mina. Somehow she had de-transformed.  
  
"Mina!" cried Bunny as she raced to her friend.  
  
"This doesn't feel right," commented Mai as she looked around.  
  
"I know what you mean," agreed Shayla. "Téa, I really think you should call for help."  
  
"That probably is a good idea," agreed Mai. "That girl..Mina..she doesn't look to good."  
  
"Right," agreed Téa as she started dialing.  
  
"Mina! Mina! Mina!" Bunny repeatedly called, trying to wake her friend. Artemis was one her chest, trying to wake her up, too.  
  
"Is this one of your missing friends?" asked Yu-Gi, who had wandered over with Tristan and Serenity.  
  
"Yes. This is Mina," said Bunny, but her eyes never left her friend.  
  
"How did she get down here?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I don't think that's important," said Serenity. "I think we should try to get her to a hospital or something."  
  
"Mina! Wake up!" urged Bunny.  
  
"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Téa. "That earthquake had to have knocked out the receiver! I can't get a call through!"  
  
"That can't be good.." said Joe.  
  
"Can I have your phone for a moment?" asked Shayla. "I may have an idea."  
  
"If you can get through..." said Téa, handing her cell phone over.  
  
Shayla took it and dialed the number, sight unseen. Her fingers had long since memorized their position.  
  
"Well, I guess it could be worse," said Joe.  
  
"Don't say that, or it will get worse," said Téa.  
  
"Hello?" said Shayla into the cell phone. "Hi, Seto.. Well, actually, yes. We got caught in the middle of it... No, I'm not hurt, but we are under the subway system of Tokyo.. Yes, I said we..."  
  
"Hang on a minute!" yelled Joe. "You aren't asking Seto Kaiba for help!" He snatched the phone out of her hands. "WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" he yelled into it before disconnecting.  
  
"That was rude," commented Mai.  
  
"How could you reach him?" asked Téa.  
  
"Kaiba Corp. has its own satellite, which is wired to the Kaiba mansion. No earthquake could knock that out," answered Shayla, calmly.  
  
"Huff!" protested Joe.  
  
"Come on, Mina!" exclaimed Bunny. "Wake up!"  
  
"Is it just me, or did it get darker in here?" asked Serenity. Worry crossed her eyes. "I don't like this."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Do you sense that?" asked Marik to Yami Bakura.  
  
"Yes, an ancient darkness is moving," answered Yami Bakura. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "And with something like this, it is bound to attract the attention of the pharaoh."  
  
"We are not beaten yet," said Marik. "This is our opportunity to crush the pharaoh once for all. This darkness will do most of the work for us."  
  
AN/ Sorry it took so long to update. I've had computer problems like you wouldn't believe. For more info see my bio. In fact, if anything comes up, it will be in my bio, so y'all might like to check it out from time to time. And, as always, please read, review, and enjoy! ( 


	7. Reunion

"Mina! Come on! Mina!" yelled Bunny, trying everything she could to wake her unconscious friend. Those with her had stood back, trying to figure out what to do.

"I have a really bad feeling," said Shayla. "We need to get out of here."

"I agree," said Tristan. "That girl needs to get to a hospital or something."

"But how did she get down here in the first place?" asked Mai. "Something fishy is going on here."

"Let's worry about getting Mina help and getting out of here first," suggested Yu-Gi.

_/Do not deny your instincts,/_ Yami cautioned him. _/There is a dark force at work here. I sense great danger coming./_

_/But what can we do about it, Yami?/_

_/I do not know, but we must be ready…for the worst./_

"MINA!" Bunny's cries cut through their conversation.

"She doesn't appear to be injured," Luna whispered, so the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast would not get wise to the fact that she could talk. "I cannot figure out why she will not wake."

"Something evil, you can bet on that," Artemis said, softly.

"Mina! Please open your eyes!" begged Bunny, who was practically in tears.

"Bunny, please calm down," said Yu-Gi as he walked over to her. "You won't help your friend at all if you don't."

Bunny burst into tears, surprising everyone there.

"This is all my fault," she sobbed.

"Hey, don't blame yourself," said Joe, doing a poor job of trying to console her.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," added Tristan.

"Try to calm down," said Serenity. "We're doing everything we can to get help."

"Hello? Anyone there? Anyone?" Téa said into her cell phone, once again trying to call the outside world.

"Any luck?" Mai asked.

"None," said Téa, dejectedly.

"I am so sorry Mina," sobbed Bunny.

Téa walked over to her, "Bunny, listen to me. The two of you have a close bond of friendship; I can see that. We carry those close to us in our hearts. Now, ask your own heart, do you know if your friend is going to be okay? Your heart will know the answer."

Bunny sniffed once, "I…I know…I know my friends will be okay."

"That's the spirit!" cheered Joe.

"But I am still a bit worried," sniffed Bunny as Diana rubbed against her hand. A single tear fell, landing on Mina's cheek. Her eyes fluttered.

"Everyone! Look!" exclaimed Yu-Gi.

Shayla snorted, but was ignored.

"Mina?!" exclaimed Bunny.

"Ugh…" groaned her friend.

"Mina! Your okay!" exclaimed Bunny, hugging her friend.

"Urk…!" gasped Mina.

"Let her breathe," Tristan said to Bunny. Bashfully, the blonde slowly released her grip on the blonde.

"What…happened…?" groaned Mina, who was still a bit out of it.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where's that shadow thing? Where are the others?" Bunny started with rapid-fire questions.

"Ugh…Bunny?" asked Mina.

"Yes, it's me!"

"What happened? How did I get here?" Mina's eyes slowly focused and she tried to sit up.

"I don't know," answered Bunny. Then she hugged her friend again, "I am so glad I found you!"

"Is there anything we can get you?" Yu-Gi asked Mina, although he realized they were limited as to what they could give.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"My name is Yu-Gi Motou."

"Yu-Gi and his friends agreed to help me find you guys," Bunny chimed.

"My head…Can you explain?" asked Mina.

"Well," stammered Bunny, not sure how much she could tell with the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast there.

"Where is everyone?" asked Mina, looking around.

"Gone," sobbed Bunny.

"You don't mean…" gasped Mina.

"That shadow thing that attacked us took them," said Bunny. "And you're the first we found."

"Oh my!" gasped Mina.

"But somehow, I woke up on the beach," added Bunny. "These people found me, and agreed to help me find you. We were on the subway when there was an earthquake, and now we are all trapped underground."

"Wow…" said Mina, too surprised for words. She looked at the faces around her. "T-Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Joe. "Name's Joe Wheeler, and this is my little sister Serenity."

"Hi," smiled Serenity, trying to cheer Mina up.

"Tristan Taylor," said Tristan, stepping forward. "Might I add that you look very lovely…"

"Can it Romeo," snapped Téa. "I'm Téa." She turned back to trying to reach someone with her cell phone.

"Any luck yet, Téa?" Mai asked.

"None Mai, I just can't seem to get through," answered Téa.

"Will you let me call Seto now?" Shayla asked.

"NO!" Joe snapped, before anyone else could consider responding.

"Huh?" asked Mina.

"Shayla wants to call her boyfriend and get help," answered Bunny, gesturing to the blind girl. "But Joe doesn't want her too."

"B-But if it gets us out of here!" protested Mina. Artemis jumped into her lap. "Hi, Artemis."

"We are still in danger," Artemis whispered to her. "All of the scouts have been taken, and so has the Imperium Silver Crystal!"

"No way!" gasped Mina. Catching attention, she lowered her head bashfully.

"So, now what?" asked Tristan.

"We have to find the rest of my friends!" exclaimed Bunny in an instant.

"I agree," added Mina. "We can't let anything happen to them!"

"I want to get out of here," said Serenity, looking at the walls nervously. "I don't like this place. It doesn't feel safe."

"We won't get out by standing around here," said Joe.

"Why don't we keep walking?" asked Yu-Gi. "We can look for an exit and Bunny's friends."

"And maybe I can get a signal somewhere else," said Téa.

"Well, it seems to be our only option," commented Mai.

"But, what way do we go?" asked Mina.

"We came in that way," said Yu-Gi, pointing to one wall. "That only leaves that tunnel." He pointed to the far side of the wall.

"But…with the earthquake…how do we know it won't collapse?" Shayla asked.

"Erm…" stammered Joe.

"I guess we're just going to have to take that risk," said Yu-Gi, at length.

"Let's go then," said Mai. "The less time I spend down here the better. How is it the lot of you always manage to drag me into some kind of mess?"

"Think of it as an adventure!" said Joe.

"Oh brother," groaned Téa.

Bunny closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on her bond of friendship with her friends. "I…I think we might find someone if we keep going."

"That's good enough for me," said Mina as she stood up. But the moment her feet touched the ground, she wobbled and almost fell down.

"Mina!" gasped Bunny.

"Are you okay?" asked Tristan.

"Just…Just a little weak still, I guess," answered Mina. She stood up, slower this time, but managed to maintain her balance. "I'll be fine…I just need to take it easy."

"Are you sure?" asked Tristan.

"Really, I'm fine," said Mina. And to prove her point, she started walking towards the tunnel.

"Come on!" exclaimed Bunny, catching up with her friend.

"Well, what do we have to lose?" asked Joe. They all started walking.

The tunnel was narrow and dark, which completely contrasted the big, bright chamber they had just left. In fact, the group had slowed down to let their eyes adjust to the darkness. Bunny, Mina, and the three cats were in front, quickly filling each other in, while coming up with a convincing story to tell everyone behind them. Joe and Tristan were next, trying to make sense of the story that Mina and Bunny had told them. Yu-Gi and Téa were behind them, Téa trying to get a call through. Serenity and Shayla were next, Shayla keeping one hand on the wall to guide herself. Mai was last, carrying on a conversation with Shayla and Serenity.

"How long do you think this tunnel goes?" Mai asked.

"No idea," answered Shayla.

"It's so dark," shivered Serenity.

"That's not what I'm worried about," said Mai. "I mean, Mina was kidnapped, but there is no sign anywhere of who took her. Their story is not adding up."

"I know it seems odd," commented Shayla. "But, they're not lying. My scales would tell me if they were."

"Come on, someone answer," Téa said into her cell phone. No luck.

"Maybe you should wait a bit," suggested Yu-Gi. "You don't want to drain the batteries."

"You're right," Téa sighed. "But it feels better if I keep trying."

"Hey guys! I think I see some light ahead!" chimed Joe.

"I wonder what it is," commented Mina.

"Well, we won't know if we stay here," said Bunny.

They hurried over to the light, but it was no more than a single light bulb, which had been forced down into the tunnel during the earthquake. It flickered from time to time, and they could tell it was on its last days.

"So much for that…" sighed Tristan.

"I wish we could use it as a flashlight or something," commented Mina, her hand hovering around it.

"We need to keep going," said Yu-Gi. "There's no point in sitting here."

"I know," added Serenity. She shuddered. "This place gives me the creeps."

Joe moved back to her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to you sis."

"How sweet," cooed Tristan, which earned him a death glare from both Wheelers.

"Hey…where's Mai?" asked Joe, looking around.

"She was right behind me," said Shayla, sounding puzzled.

"Mai? Where are you?" called Joe, into the darkened tunnel. He got no answer.

"Mai!" called Yu-Gi.

"How can she just disappear?" asked Mina.

"Mai! Where are you?!" called Joe, a bit more frantically.

"Mai! Come on! This is no time for jokes!" yelled Téa.

"I have a very, very bad feeling," shuddered Bunny.

"Make that two of us," said Shayla, sounding very worried.

"Mai!"

For all of the yelling, it was no use. Mai had vanished.


End file.
